Imprinted
by Illusionary Ennui
Summary: Extra story for the Order and Chaos Series - The mabari hadn't expected to imprint himself on such a creature, but the two-legs who became his master showed him what strength and family could mean. - Cullen x F!Trevelyan Mage


**Imprinted**

_The mabari hadn't expected to imprint himself on such a creature, but the two-legs who became his master showed him what strength and family could mean._ || Cullen x F!Trevelyan Mage (Extra Story)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Side Story<strong> for the **Order and Chaos** series._

_Inspired by the Following Cullen fanart crafted by the lovely FalseSecuritySketches on tumblr._

_Cole finds some mabari pups and takes them to Skyhold where one imprints on the good Commander._

* * *

><p>Author: Illusionary Ennui<p>

Disclaimer: If it's not in the games, codex entries, or the wiki, it's mine. All else, hail to Bioware.

Story Rating: G

Story Warnings: Fluff, Touch of Angst, Spoilers for Order and Chaos

Edited: 01.09.2015

* * *

><p><em>Even the smallest<br>__knows the value of kindness  
><em>_and his family._

The thing smelled of air and magic, not quite familiar. But it was better than the wolf's blood sticking in the little mabari's fur. Mother smelt of death and wolfblood, too, but he could not cry for her while his brothers and sisters whined and howled. The thing picked them up with strange care, its paws long and poking. Inside a small, rough cave they went, rattling together as they were carried away by the thing. He tried to gnaw on the cave, but the dusty wall did not yield.

He remembered a bright light when the shaking stopped. Stone reached above them split by shafts of sunlight, hard under their paws where they lay sprawled in dirt and hay left inside the bag. Around them, more two-legs shuffled, more solid, but stinking of lifeless flowers. He cared little as he slunk away from the others who mauled and played. He was only happy they were warm and fed. All the while, he eyed those around them, studying the things on two legs. Day by day, his brothers and sisters disappeared, lured away. All but him. Was it because he was too small? Did they not like his ear, notched were one of the others had bit him? The scar tugged back his ear back to give him a strangely curious, interested look at all times. Not once did he cry, never did he bark. Was he not good enough?

One day, he found one that shined, a pretty thing, all aglow. But it is the one beside it that drew him in, a silent giant in strange skin and fur. He sniffed the hard shell that encased its paws, but he can smell what lay beneath, the same scent that wreathed it like earth and safety, like command and power. Protecting and proud.

It had not noticed him as they shuffled across stone, barking gently to one another. The pup did not know how long he followed them before they reach some mountain made of wood, all sharp edges. And then it stopped. It looked down, head cocked as his was, gauging. It saw him for the first time. It had kind, but tired eyes filled with more light when next to the other. It hesitate, a flash of hurt and worry in its eyes. The mabari drew back but something stilled between them. A change, a new thought. The pup straightened, hopeful.

Then it reached down, scratched the spot between his mismatched ears, and he knew: _This **is** my master._

Master made it difficult, it never stilled unless it lay with the shiny, warm one. But the mabari did not mind. They gave him a name: Wilhelm.

And so he made his place among them, but Master was his alone. Yet he loved Master's mate, loved when it let him curl into its lap, in that comfort and warmth that smelled like it and Master. He loved them both, safe in his place between them until he was too big to lay anywhere but at their feet. His brothers and sister were long gone, but he remains – this was his family now, and it made him happy. Each and every day when they leave to patrol the grounds, he tried to stand tall like Master, shoulders square. All the others do the same, two-legged, all alike. He chased the slower ones, from time to time, nipping at their heels to hear Master laugh. One day, he even brought Master a long stick that caught fire because of one like the master's mate. He wagged his tail happily even as the other scolded.

Wilhelm learned more and more with each rise and set of the sun. He learned what strength was, how Master made him stronger.

He learned each of his friends by scent until he could tell them all apart. He knew the humans from the dwarves, and the dwarves from the elves. The shiny human was his master's, his scent woven onto her like a second hide and she was just as kind. The big, horned one called Qunari, reeking of sweat and hops, often fed him fresh cuts of beef, but the ones Master gives him taste better. The others came and went, scurrying about their lives, but Master and his mate always stayed with him.

Wilhelm knew how Master loved the lady at his side, how he brightened and stood taller when she was near. Without question, Wilhelm protected her just the same. But she began to smell like Mother, but not quite the same. Did the two-legs have pups?

And then Master was gone. He remembered the look of pain on Master's face, the fur on his jaw thicker and untouched. Wilhelm watched Master's mate as its tears fell into the dust outside their home. He licked the salt from her cheeks as he remembered Master's last command, a strained but strong call: _Stay._ _Protect her. Protect our family. I'll be back soon._

But Master never came home the next day. Or the next. Or the day after that. The mabari stood guard each night, curled at the shiny one's feet, his ears perked. Listening. Waiting.

The master's mate was bigger now, rounder - she rarely left their home and waddled on her two legs when she walked. The smell of Master barely clung to her or him, didn't tangle in the fur on her head, its length longer since Master had gone. It hurt. It hurt him and the shiny one. She cried at night but the mabari was there, curled up at her side, nuzzling her hands as he would Master's while he worked in his tower all through the darkness until the sun spilled back onto the stone.

It was Wihlem and the Qunari alone that stood outside their home, guarding where Master had left such an empty place. Herding the men once under their command and patrolling the walls was not the same alongide the great, horned beast. Each day, he missed his master more, ears pricked up for the slightest hint.

And then he smelled something familiar not long after the summer gave way to the first harvest: earth and safety, shielding. His ears aquiver, Wilhelm slipped away from the shiny one and out from their home to find Master in his tower, a heavy pack left abandoned. He smelled different, like something had been washed away and something else had made him sharper, purer. He sat before Master, who was clad in white rather than red, and set his shoulders as square as he could make him. Pride oozed, knowing he had followed Master's command while he was away.

Master smiled, easier than before. He was different, but it was still his master beneath it, and he relished the big hand reaching down to scratch behind his ears. He danced at Master's feet, tongue lolling as they crossed the grounds and then he stilled with all his might, commanded to stand guard outside their home.

In the morning, he knew: his family was together again.

Green turned to gold and then the trees became bare, but all he saw was grey, only tasting the season's change. But Wilhelm only knew happiness with his master's strength beside him. It was only him and Master on the ramparts that night. They let the winter wind whistle through their fur, the high moon as full as the great belly of Master's mate. A telltale scent of ink, old paper, and older ale made Wilhelm cock his head and Master followed his stare. Another two-legs, the dwarf, furred in gold, rushed up the steps on short, stubby legs. He knew this one and did not raise his hackles, but no less ready to act.

And then Master ran. Wilhelm chased after him, quick on Master's heels, close enough but not enough to outpace him.

The dwarf shut him out of their home, the great wooden door slammed behind them. He whined and pawed at the door only once. No one answered. So, he waited, unmoving as the statues in the great hall. He wanted to show Master he had been a good protector, that he was worthy - he will wait until he is called. But outside, winter raged; even he could feel the bite of ice in the air. But what of Master and his lady? Were they safe?

The night turned to morning and even he felt sleep begin to droop his eyes, but he snapped to attention when a loud creak echoed against the old stone walls. Its spun-gold fur catching the torchlight, the dwarf ushered him in at last. On careful, padded steps did Wilhelm move toward the big bed. Blood touched somewhere in the air, washed away, and more that he could not recognized. His ears pinned back with fear, but no one looked hurt or wore any wounds. _Curious_, he thought as he let his nerves settle_._ His notched ear then twitched up at a strange sound. In their home, Master sat with his mate, but something else was there. Snuffling, Wilhelm's nose guided him forward, his paws set lightly on the edge. Swaddled inside fur skins and linen something - a too soft something - quietly wiggled and yawned.

She was so small, like he had been as a pup. A tiny thing, but she smelled like Master and the mabari felt like he found his home again. So, he licked her nose and grinned like his proud master as a familiar hand scratched his ears once more.

_This is my family. They are mine._

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Strange to be writing from a hound's prospective, but it was something for a change and to make someone smile. It kinda falls in my canon for my DA universe, so it's a side story, so to speak. I hope the artist likes what she's inspired, at the very least.

And yes, this does contain spoilers for my Order and Chaos series… so I admit it, I've spoiled my own series.


End file.
